


Please Don't Go

by ARHH



Category: Boruto: Naruto Next Generations, Naruto
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Family, Family Feels, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-17 12:34:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 10,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29471781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ARHH/pseuds/ARHH
Summary: Not all tragedy comes in forms that can be fought. Watch as Boruto comes to learn the hardest lesson of all, sometimes things happen and there's nothing we can do but watch and once our hearts are broken all we can do is keeping going in honour, for all those we love.Naruhina Uzumaki family fluff/tragedy
Relationships: Hyuuga Hinata/Uzumaki Naruto
Kudos: 14





	1. I Need You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: This is merely written for the enjoyment of the author and readers and is in no way associated with the creators or producers of Naruto, no copyright infringement is intended.

It had been there since she was born, an incurable illness. There was no fix, not anymore. When she was a baby her father had used Kurama's power, hence the whiskers. But even that could only last so long, Aunt Sakura had done her very best researching and researching trying to find something to save the young girl but ended up empty-handed. So when her illness had started progressing faster three years ago she had prepared herself. She has had fifteen amazing years, she had the best family she could have ever asked for. But no matter how much she had prepared she knew they weren’t ready. They hadn’t been able to accept it as she had.

  
She knew her time was almost up. Watching as her parents and brother left the room her head turned to the other person in the room. Boruto. Beckoning him over to the bed she patted the spot beside her telling him to sit. He knew, as he stood there she could see it in his eyes.

“Hey, what’s going on?” Gingerly wrapping her arms around him she smiled. It was ok, she had accepted it a long time ago but she knew he didn’t. Boruto had always been one to fight fate, just like their Dad always striving for the impossible. Listening as he took a shaky breath she looked to his face but he wouldn’t meet her eyes.

“I don’t want you to go. I need you! Who’s gonna tease me when I get a girlfriend or bring Uncle Neji sunflowers every week? I don’t want you to go!”

The smile turned sad but she knew this was coming.

  
“It’s going to be ok. I promise. I may not be here with you physically but you know what? I’ll always be with you. Watching. I want you to remember even if I’m not here, it’s ok to be sad. To cry to be angry. If you want to cry, cry. If your angry go make use of my punching bag. If you need a hug go to Mama or Papa or anyone you feel comfortable with you to know there's a lot of people who will always be there. But it’s going to be ok. I'm not gonna lie to you, it’ll probably hurt for a long time but I want you to keep moving. Work hard in school, become the strongest ninja and just live a good, long, healthy life.” Lifting her hand to tilt his head she looked him in the eye, “You can do that for me can’t you?”

Tears falling she watched as he nodded. Smiling she cradled him in her arms again. She knew it would be hard for them and she wished there was something more she could do but there wasn’t so she just had to do the best she could while she was still around. It would never be the same but it would be ok, she was going to make sure of it.


	2. The Future

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: This is merely written for the enjoyment of the author and readers and is in no way associated with the creators or producers of Naruto, no copyright infringement is intended.

Nii-san looked so peaceful when he slept. It was nice, sadly it was rare for her to see her brother at peace anymore. He tried to hide his feelings about her passing behind a mask. They had all known for a long time that it wasn’t a matter of if, but when? When would the illness finally overtake her? Shaking her head she let her eyes drifted towards the pad of paper and the pen on her bedside table.

Boruto and Himawari had always been close. He loved her with every bit of his being since she was born and she adored him, he'd always be the world’s greatest big brother in her eyes. So when Boruto had been old enough to really understand the situation it hit him hard. He was going to lose his little sister, and this time it was to something he couldn’t even protect her from… That affected him the most. There wasn’t some enemy he could fight for her, he had never breathed a word about it but she knew. She could see the pain and the anger in his eyes. How could she leave him like this? Not even just Boruto, how could she leave her parents, her friends. Her parents hadn’t changed they had always been her rock. Her Papa kept his bright smile and her Mama still always the nicest woman around but her Papa’s smile never quite seemed to reach his eyes just like it used to and the worse it had gotten the darker the bags under her Mama’s eyes seemed to get. She didn’t want this, not for them, they didn’t deserve it.

People, especially always say they’d put their lives on the line for their loved ones. Without a second thought, they’d die for them if they had too but Himawari couldn’t help but think that it wasn’t death that was the ultimate declaration of love. No, it was life. To live for those who love you to live with them, make memories, to be by their side to celebrate with them and pick them up when they fall not to leave them alone. But fate favors no one and she had been dealt an unlucky hand.

“Hey Hima, how you doing baby girl?” Turning her head to look at her Papa she smiled. She felt no pain but she could feel it in her bones, her time was almost up. Shifting her gaze to her Mama she smiled just a little bit wider. She wanted to tell them it was ok, it was almost over. All the doctor's appointments, all the months rotating sleeping on a tiny little couch at her bedside. It was almost over.

“I’m good!” Looking at her parents her heart broke. Their breaking hearts were practically visible through their eyes, both still had tear-stained cheeks but neither looked disappointed or angry. They loved her and now they were hurting because of it, she was their baby girl, and no matter how much they understood from the beginning that this was probably going to be the outcome that didn’t mean it hurt any less. Reaching for them they came in for a hug, the Uzumaki family was definitely a family of huggers.

“I love you guys, thank you.” It was so close, the end was near. Their eyes started to flood with tears, looking into her Papa’s eyes, bright blue just like her’s and her Mama’s beautiful shiny pearl ones. Both pairs of eyes had always looked at her with unending love.

“We love you too sweetheart, so so so much.” Her Mama’s musical voice filled her ears one last time and as the clock struck twelve that night she had passed, her eyes drifting closed and her heart-stopping. Just as if she had fallen asleep cuddled up beside her brother in her bed listening to another one of her Papa’s adventure stories. 

* * *

Boruto POV

She was gone. His baby sister was gone, closed her eyes as if she had just fallen asleep but this wasn’t just a nap or a night she had taken her last breath. He had woken up a few minutes before she passed but she was wrapped in their parent's arms then she lay down. She looked tired, her body had grown weak but her heart was always the same. As bright as a sunflower and as free as one in an open field. His vision got cloudy, it wasn’t fair why her? Why his innocent sweet baby sister out of all people. She was so young she had so much life left, a life she’ll never get now. Turning he watched as his parents collapsed in grief, why Hima! What he wouldn’t give to trade places, she was his baby sister his job was to protect her no matter what and he hadn’t. There hadn’t been any enemy to fight though, no war was waged, no blades involved just a bloody illness that slowly took over her body, one that took her from him! From them. From her family, her friends, from all those who had ever met her because she touched everyone with her bright smile and sunny disposition. She was just like their Dad…

Damn, he was crying again. Jerking as he felt a pair of arms wind around his chest, his Mom. He could barely make out his Dad’s figure standing behind her as his eyes continued to fill, she was gone… He was never going to hear her calling him in for dinner or see her big bright smile ever again, his knees felt weak. Collapsing in his Mom’s arms he held her burying his face in her neck he just wanted it all to be a horrible dream, oh how he wished more than anything in the world, they needed her!

* * *

Naruto’s POV

She had looked worn. She had been sitting in the bed watching as Boruto sleeps beside her. Their time with her was almost up, and no matter how much that hurt him that was ok because she had been fighting for so long. He would do anything for his family, anything. He had always vowed to protect them no matter the cost but there was nothing he could do now.

 _“I love you guys, thank you._ ” As she laid there her eyes fluttering closed he felt his soul cry out and his heartbreak. She looked as if she could be sleeping, oh how he wished that was the case… His wife was already in his arms, face in his chest. His own knees were growing weak at the same time his eyes began to blur. His baby girl, his sweet daughter, his Hima. Pulling Hinata in closer he let the tears fall, closing his eyes he watched as memories flashed before his eyes.

_A tiny little baby girl! He couldn’t believe it after nine months she was finally here. She looked so tiny in her mother’s arms, she was slightly smaller than Boruto when he was born. Ten tiny fingers and toes, her crying had ceased for the time being she was sleeping contently against her mother’s chest_. 

_“Do you want to hold your daughter Naruto-kun?” His wife’s soft whisper cutting through his trance. Of course, he did! He’s been waiting for this since he found out she was pregnant. Reaching his arms out he carefully lifted the tiny baby from her, the baby let out a whimper then settled._

_“Hi Himawari, welcome to the world. I’m your Daddy!” Whispering to her as he bent his head bring his nose to her tiny one. Oh, she was beautiful! She had his wife’s hair color, oh_

_and… SHE HAD HIS WHISKERS FOR BIRTHMARKS! He couldn’t believe his eyes, he didn’t even know those could be passed on but it did make sense she was half him._

  
  


Looking back at his daughter on the bed again, they had found out about the illness when she was two. Their whole world changed, doctors appointments had become a normal part of their weeks, she had been subjected to test after test as they tried desperately to find out what was wrong, she had always been such a trooper.

Somehow peeling his eyes from his daughter’s face he shifted his gaze to his oldest child. His head was bowed and fists were clenched, his throat was parched but he lifted his head and just barely managed to Croke to his wife,

“Boruto…” He just lost his daughter and he’ll be damned if he lost his son to grief. He needed his mother now though, Boruto had always been a “mama’s boy” and Hima had always been his “daddy’s girl...” 

He listened as his son started to sob, wrapping his arms around both his wife and son he placed his head on his wife’s shoulder and cried. _Hima! His little gir_ l was gone.

* * *

Hinata’s POV

A parent should never have to bury their child. Hinata had been prepared for this, she knew what lay ahead for both her children. She knew in the back of her mind there was always a chance her son may not come back from a mission but her daughter… When they had found out she was ill she heard the news and she was ready. Ready to fight whatever was trying to take her daughter from her, ready to do whatever necessary to save her, their whole family was but as more and more time passed and no such opportunity arose she felt fear grip her heart like a vice. She feared for a day like this when she would have to bury her child. Gripping her Husband’s hand and wrapping her other arm around her son she couldn’t hold her tears. Hima was smiling just like she always was in her picture, many had come to pay their respects to the young girl she had touched many hearts in her short fifteen years.

_Smiling as she walked through the street she watched as Hima bounced joyfully a step ahead of her eager to see her father at work. They were on their way to visit him at the tower and bring him some food because she just knew he’d forget to eat as he often does. Being the daughter of the Hokage many knew the young girl and often took to greeting her as she went. Hinata couldn’t help but smile as Hima took a moment to greet every single person back. She definitely was her Father’s daughter, that outgoing personality had been something both her children had inherited from their Father and Hinata couldn’t be happier about it…_

Fifteen short years… Fifteen years was not enough time, no amount of time would ever be enough for a parent with their child but fifteen years was much much much too short.

Then she felt Boruto yank away, looking down at him her heart ached. The tears were rolling down his cheeks again like they often had lightly but there was anger on his face. He was angry at the world. Feeling Naruto pull away to go after him she turned placing her hand on his chest,

  
“No, not yet let him be for a bit. Go after him when the funeral is over.” He looked at her, his eyes betraying his fear to her. “It’ll be fine, he's just going to the training ground, he needs somewhere to let go for a bit on his own.” Watching as he paused he nodded, going back to their original position wrapping his arm around her they turned back to the front her eyes drifted back to the picture. She couldn’t believe it, she didn’t want to _._ _Himawari_ was gone.


	3. Now What

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: This is merely written for the enjoyment of the author and readers and is in no way associated with the creators or producers of Naruto, no copyright infringement is intended.

Third Person POV

The sun was rising over the roof of the Hokage tower when Himawari rose. Disoriented, she sat up turning to look at the sunrise. 

“Himawari.” Turning she couldn’t believe her eyes, she had seen pictures of the man before her but he had passed long before she had been born. It was…

“Hello, Himawari. It’s so nice to meet you.” A sad smile spread across his face, “although I do admit I wish it would have been much later. I wouldn’t have minded waiting.” Staring at him she whispered, 

“Uncle Neji…”

* * *

Boruto POV

He ran. He had no idea where he was going, or even why he was running. He just knew he couldn’t stay there. All he could hear were his mother’s quiet sobs, all he could see was his father’s broken heart.  _ Why! _ Feeling his own tears start to pour down his face his feet had stopped moving. His knees giving out he dropped to the ground, the anger welling up inside of him.  _ IT. WASN’T. FAIR! _

Beating his fists into the ground he felt in anger increase, overflowing as it became too much for his heart to hold. So he punched and punched and punched until his knuckles were throbbing, split, and bleeding his energy spent. He needed her. He wanted her back. He wanted to hear her musical voice calling him inside for dinner or asking him to play with her. He wanted to feel her small arms around him giving him one of her comforting hugs, he needed one so bad but now she wasn’t here to give him one. She was always there to hug him… She was really gone… 

Pulling his knees to his chest, hands trembling, burying his head between his knees he sobbed and sobbed. His little sister,  _ Himawari was really gone and she was never coming back _ . Curled up he tried in vain to hold himself together, only to succeed in making himself cry harder. 

* * *

Third-person POV

The funeral was over, Himawari’s small body deep in the ground with only a square gray stone only left above the ground in her memory. Turning, Naruto walked toward the training ground, reaching out with his chakra sensing Boruto before he could see him. The sight of Boruto broke his soul even more. The teenager was curled up in a ball on the ground sobbing. Boruto looked broken. Crouching down beside him Naruto wrapped his arms around him laying his head on top of Boruto's. He didn’t breathe a word, he knew the boy wouldn’t talk anyway so he held him. He didn’t know how long they stayed like that but eventually, the boy’s sobs slowed due to exhaustion and his eyes started to close.

“I can’t believe she’s really gone, Dad.” His voice coming out scratchy, Boruto lifted his head forcing Naruto to remove his and look down at his son.

“Me neither Bolt, me neither.” Head dropping once again Naruto’s heart ached as he watched as Boruto’s body gave in, dehydrated and exhausted, his eyes closed and his muscles relaxed. Gently he shifted him onto his back. Slowly starting the journey back to their house his heart heavy and his soul weary.

When he got back he placed Boruto on his bed heading downstairs for water as his own throat was parched. Walking down the stairs a form on the couch caught his eye. His wife was lying asleep, a picture clutched in her hands. It was the first picture they had ever taken of their daughter, she had just been born and was swaddled in a blanket and laying in Hinata’s arms. 

Heading to the couch he felt his knees buckle, giving way he slid down onto the floor side her all, his energy suddenly vanishing. He could feel his eyes start to burn as his tears started to flow again. Dropping his head to his hands, elbows on his bent knees. He wondered, he wondered what they had ever done to deserve this, cursing whatever being had decided his daughter's fate. Cursing the helplessness he felt, the heart-wrenching pain, and the burning anger.

  
  



	4. The World Keeps Turning...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: This is merely written for the enjoyment of the author and readers and is in no way associated with the creators or producers of Naruto, no copyright infringement is intended.

Third Person POV

It had been five months since her death and Himawari still hadn’t the slightest idea why she was here. She’d spent the last five months watching over her family and friends, heartbreaking at the sight. This wasn’t what she’d wanted… Her friends, of course, were sad but they kept going. The Uzumaki family was a whole nother story. 

Hinata had become very much of a homebody, she was sad and her mind always on her daughter feeling the gaping hole Himawari had left behind in their house and family. During the day she spent hours upon hours reminiscing the time she spent with her daughter doing things around the house or doing errands, her heart aching too much to move from where she would plant herself on the couch with a picture album in hand. In the evenings she would do her best to put up a strong face and focus on keeping her family from falling apart.

Naruto wasn’t much better. He was still Hokage but now he went through every day like a machine. His once-bright smile and inspiring demeanor now hollow and dull. He did his best to distract himself constantly, taking on more and more work but no matter how much work he took on or how busy his days were he still found himself looking at his office door waiting for his daughter to come in and bring him food with her radiant smile and cheery greeting. His heart sank when she never did. The pain in his chest only continued to grow as his heart broke. _She was never going to walk through that door ever again._ But even though he no longer had to leave every evening to go to the hospital and spend time with Himawari he still always left at five on the dot heading home.

Himawari found the hardest person to watch was Boruto though. He was keeping most of his promise, he worked hard. He trained every day with his team and then would go eat lunch but unlike before he would never go and relax or hang out with his friends. Instead, he would go and train again by himself, pushing and pushing his limits more and more, often ending in him passing out from exhaustion. In the evening he would come home and smile at his parents, trying to help heal them. Make it so they wouldn’t worry about him but once he would hear their door close and feel their chakra slow with their even breaths he would sneak out and sit on the Hoakge’s head and look at pictures of Himawari and himself or just Himawari and just cry. He acted like he was alright but his smile never quite reached his eyes anymore, his enthusiasm diminished.

It pained her so much to watch them like this, they were her family she’d always wanted them to be happy. To live their best lives… 

* * *

Naruto POV

It was another day in the office… More and more work had piled up on his desk like always, but he had been getting it done. The dark oak of the desk was starting to become visible, his daughter would have wanted him to keep going. It was hard though so so so hard he missed her every minute of every day, he had taken for granted all the times she had come into his office and sat on his lap talking nonstop about all kinds of things as he ate the food she would bring him. Signing the paper in front of him he looked at the pictures on his desk, three of them sat in their frames. One of team seven from the end of the war. The next was one of his wife and himself on their wedding day. Lastly, one of his family. It was a picture Hima had given him on his last birthday when she had been in the hospital. Himawari had been seven, Boruto twelve. All four members of the Uzumaki family had big bright smiles on their faces,

_They had decided to go for a picnic today. He had even booked the day off trusting Shikamaru to keep things running. They didn’t know how many more chances they’d have for this, moments like these were important to all the members of the Uzumaki family because no matter how much they tried not to think about it they all knew that all of a sudden their next day could be her last._

_They went just outside the village to a large field, right in front of a sunflower field, trees further in the background. They spread their blanket outright in the middle spending the whole day there running around playing tag, messing around, and for the first time in a while every single member of the Uzumaki family was completely carefree. Tired out they all lay in the grass heads together, grabbing his phone Naruto snapped a picture. His own arm holding up the phone and his face alight with a wide smile head tilted left his head resting upon his wife’s, Hinata’s head on his left shoulder and a soft smile on her face, Himawari was on his right she had her right hand up and her fingers up in a peace sign her cheeks stretched in a large smile, Boruto lay directly across from him his big blue eyes sparkling his lips in their customary sideways smile his arms bent laying across his stomach. He wished that day would never end…_

Rubbing his thumb over her face he felt his eyes well up with tears, god he missed her so much. Wrapping his fingers around the frame he picked the picture up, it felt strangely thick… Turning the frame in his hands he turned the latches and unhooked the backing there was another photo. It was one of just Hima and himself from parent and child day. She was riding on his back one hand on his shoulder the other in a fist pumped up in the air, big smiles on both their faces. Taking the picture out he flipped it over, she had written on the back,

  
  


Happy birthday Papa!

Well, maybe belated birthday by the time you find this little extra surprise :P I hope you like my gift! I just wanted to write this to tell you, thank you. Thank you for always doing your best to pave the way for us. Thank you for loving us unconditionally, for always spoiling us with both material things and your love. I know that Boruto may not always show it but he loves you and he’s thankful too, he just misses having you around as much as he used to. We’re so proud of you though, Mom, Boruto, and I. Your Hokage! Mom told us that was your lifelong dream so I’m so glad you were able to accomplish it. You always work so hard you deserve it! That being said, remember to take a break like you did on that day with me. Take time for yourself too! Lastly, thank you for always making time for us, me in particular. I know you’re busy but you always got off at five on the dot to come and stay with me at the hospital or when we were younger. You always took the time to come home for dinner and to play for a bit and then go back to the office. You're the best father a girl could ever dream of! Never forget that I'll always be with you, so keep working hard, keep living! For me, Uncle Neji, Minato Oji-chan, and Oba-chan Kushina!

Love you lots and lots and lots always!

Hima

  
  


Letting out a sob he lifted his head looking at the ceiling. For the first time in months, he smiled a real smile. Leave it to his daughter to cheer him up without even being there… spinning himself around he looked over the village, his eyes shifting to the sunflower on the window sill. She was with him, watching over him. His heart began to feel lighter, looking down at the photo in his hands again he flipped it over resting his thumb beside his daughter's smiling face. 

Keep living. If that was his daughter's wish that’s what he would do, it would be hard but he was going to do it. Hima didn’t want him to mourn forever. Instead, he would create a great legacy in her honor. He would be the best Hokage, husband, and father. The best man he could be, he would keep living... for his family, for her.

* * *

Himawari’s POV

It’s been months, months she’s spent watching over her friends and family. She usually would just find a comfortable spot and just watch them. It was heartbreaking though, her family was falling apart right before her eyes and there was nothing she could do about it.

Humming to herself she stepped through the door. Yes, that’s right. She stepped _through_ the door.

“Uncle Neji…” It was really him. Her long-dead Uncle. His hand reached out resting in her shoulder pulling her out of her shock, “Nice to meet you too Uncle!” Reaching out she pulled him in for a hug, she had wanted to meet him ever since she had first learned about him when she was younger. “Papa and Mama told me so many stories about you.” Her voice slightly muffled by his chest she smiled. She had dreamed that maybe she’d get to meet him after she passed… Wait a minute. Pulling away she turned back towards the sunrise. Memories came flooding in, her eyelids growing heavy, her heart slowing, Mama’s musical voice telling her they loved her. 

She was standing on the Hokage tower! Reaching for the rail she stumbled, her hand passing right through it! But how… 

“Um, Uncle Neji, how am I still here? Am I a ghost...” Looking to her right he had come to stand beside her, his eyes forward overlooking the village. 

“Good question Hima-chan,” his eyes danced with mirth, a slight sadness behind them. Letting out a sigh, “I guessed as much. It seems your heart has decided it’s not quite ready to move on just yet, and yes. You're basically a ghost. As for why you're here… That I’m not sure.” 

_What was that supposed to mean? She had accepted the fact that her illness would eventually take her from this world so why was she still here?_

“I’m sorry but that’s all I can tell you.” Turning to face her he smiled, “it seems the real reason is yet to be known, something it seems you must discover for yourself. I’ll see you later!” His figure started to fade vanishing from her sight. What was that supposed to even mean her heart has decided it’s not ready to move on?

Shaking her head at herself she looked up and standing right in front of the door she felt her muscles freeze. He had looked straight at the door… almost as if he could see her? _No. That just wasn’t possible._ Shaking her head she felt her heart sink, she had wished so badly that she could interact with her family. They were hurting and she could do nothing but watch completely helpless… Walking closer to the desk she studied his face, there were dark circles under his eyes and a pain in his eyes that shone clear as day. He seemed to be thinking the same as her because looking in his eyes it was like she could see his heart sinking, his head lowered as his eyes shifted, drawn to a picture on his desk. It was the last gift she had given him while she was alive… Confusion flicked across his face as he picked up the picture frame. Then she remembered the second picture!

Watching as he read the note tears pooled in her eyes. He smiled! For the first time since her death, he had smiled, a real smile! Then it hit her…. Her promise! 

It would never be the same but it would be ok, she was going to make sure of it. 

She had sworn to herself she was going to make sure they would be ok. Smiling sadly she knew what she had to do now. She had to see her plan through and make sure her family would be ok. 

With renewed confidence, she turned to leave looking at her Papa once more. He was looking better, sunlight shone around his face creating a halo of sorts and for the first time in months the worry in her heart paused, he was going to be alright.


	5. I Miss You Hima

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: This is merely written for the enjoyment of the author and readers and is in no way associated with the creators or producers of Naruto, no copyright infringement is intended.

Himawari’s POV

Turning the corner she stood in front of a familiar gate, her home. Or at least what used to be her home. The curtains were open, everything looked normal but what occurred on the inside was a whole different story. She’d spent some time at home during the day observing, her Mama was hurting. Just like her Papa, she was trying to be strong for the rest of her family. At night she played the perfect Mama like always, she cooked dinner and spent time with her husband and her son but daytime they weren’t around. Stepping through the gate then through the door of her home she paused, listening for the quiet sobs that often rang through the silent halls of the Uzumaki household during the day. She was in the living room on the couch with a book in her lap but she was just looking at the cover...

* * *

Hinata’s POV

The house was quiet for the day, just like it had been the last few years. Boruto was on a team always out doing missions or training and Himawari was in the academy and then in the hospital the last few months. Naruto, of course, was at the office so she was alone. She hadn’t left the house much since Hima passed, Sakura and Ino made her come out for coffee once a week and sometimes she goes out to get groceries but it wasn’t the same, not without Hima. Her sweet little girl... 

Looking down at the book she held in her lap she brushed her hand over the cover. It was a family photo album, turning the cover open she felt the tears well up again. The first picture was all four of them, it was when Boruto was six and Hima had just turned one. Flipping the page her heart ached more, it was Hima she was holding sunflowers sitting in front of Neji’s grave, she had been talking to him visiting like she always did… 

Hima had never met her cousin but she always went to visit him and her grandparents. They’d always go down to the market, she was such a well-loved little girl many greeted her as she went. Then they’d go and get flowers from the Yamanaka’s shop. Hima always picked sunflowers, she had asked Hima once why she always picked sunflowers her reply was so sweet she said 

_“Sunflowers are bright, they always make people happy so I think they’re perfect for all members of our family.”_

Looking out the window she looked up at the bright blue sky, maybe it was time she went again. To see her cousin and her daughter.

* * *

Himawari’s POV

She trailed behind as her Mama headed toward the market, she knew she couldn’t see her or feel her presence but she still was careful. She had cleaned up well, the tear streaks on her cheeks were now gone, the red rimming her eyes as well, she just looked… sad she supposed was the right word. As far as anyone could see Hinata Uzumaki was sad, which was understandable she had after all just lost her only daughter. But she was ok, still, as well put together as she had always been.

Making the last turn she watched as Hinata made her way down the road, how was she going to help her?

* * *

Hinata POV

The market was the same as always, bustling with people as always. Himawari would have loved coming on a day like today… Passing the first vendor Hinata slowed, all the memories of Hima flooding back. 

_They were going to get some food and then pick up flowers for Neji, Kushina, Minato, and her own mother. Himawari always loved coming with her to do errands. Sometimes they got flowers on the way and went to visit the cemetery, she always insisted they stop and get sunflowers first, then on the way back they’d always stop and get her and Himawari’s favorite foods, cinnamon rolls._

She let her feet guide her, slowing her pace as she walked past the many vendors lined along the street she headed toward the small coffee shop that sat in the middle of the lineup. Walking up to the counter she looked down at the display, the lineup of the cinnamon rolls Hima’s bright smile flashed before her. When she was a small child with her hands pressed up against the glass her eyes wide in excitement. The barista took her order but she looked at her with those sad eyes. 

_Everyone seemed to look at them like that these days._

Sitting at the window she watched as the families passed by, the kids running around the street. Just like how her own used to…

_They'd come to the market to get groceries and run a few errands but as they'd made their way up the street she felt a small tug on her hand. Turning her attention to her daughter she went to ask what was wrong but then she realized her daughter's attention was elsewhere. Following her line of vision, she smiled in amusement. Hima's eyes were trained on the small coffee shop just ahead. The very coffee shop that currently had what looked to be freshly baked cinnamon rolls in their display case..._

_“Mama.” turning to look at Hima she waited for her to continue, it was strange Himawari was hardly ever serious but something in her tone was serious like she was thinking of the future. “I can see why Papa loves the village so much, I mean look at all the happy people. When I pass can you do something for me?” Looking into her daughter's big blue eyes she felt her heart sink. This was the conversation she prayed she would never have to have._

_“Of course baby, what is it?” She never would have imagined what was going to come out of her daughter’s mouth._

_“Don’t ever change. Take care of Papa and Boru, you're the best Mama. I never could have asked for any better Mama, I love you.”_

That'd been the very first time the two of them had to come to this very coffee shop. She wasn't sure what made her enter the shop but for the first time in so long, she felt the weight lift off her shoulders. She'd _never_ stop missing her daughter, never stop thinking of her but now there was a small bloom of peace settled atop her aching heart.

Leave it to Hima to take care of even her own Mother… Even after she’s gone. Feeling her eyes well up she looked back at the children on the street,

 _Don’t ever change._ Drawing her gaze back to the barista back behind the counter she saw those eyes again, the eyes of pity for her. Holding her head up high she smiled, she may be gone but it was going to be ok. She was going to keep living life to the fullest. For Hima, to honor her daughter...


	6. It's Ok

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: This is merely written for the enjoyment of the author and readers and is in no way associated with the creators or producers of Naruto, no copyright infringement is intended.

Boruto POV

He felt the weight of the world coming down on his shoulders, looking around his mind screamed at him. _It wasn’t right!_ They always known it could end up like this, he had prepared but he couldn’t take it. So he ran. He couldn’t stay at the funeral, his mother’s shaking hands and his father’s leaking eyes were stabs in the heart. That was Himawari laying in the casket in front of them, she was really gone... 

* * *

Third Person POV

_“Boru?” The second the funeral was over Naruto went after Boruto, his heart was racing he already lost one kid he didn’t think he could handle losing another. Turning into the training ground Naruto paused, Boruto was kneeling on the ground crying._

_“Boru,” Calling softly to his son Naruto crouched down beside him wrapping his arms around him, it was a bit of a one-arm hug seeing as the two men were essentially the same size but nonetheless. “It’s ok, let it out.” Boruto never moved an inch though, he was completely unresponsive. Hearing his Dad’s words the tears started to fall faster, how could it be ok?_

_“She’s gone Dad, I can’t believe she’s gone, she can’t really be, Hima’s…” He didn’t want to believe it but he knew it was true, his brain repeating it and his heartbreaking over and over._

_“I know Boru, I can’t believe it either… Just let it out, son. I’m here, your Mom’s here it’s going to hurt and we’re going to struggle but we’re here. Together.”_

* * *

Boruto POV

Standing in the middle of the training ground his mind whirled, he didn’t want to feel, he didn’t want to remember but it felt like every time he paused for just a minute, for a second that it all came flooding back. His sister’s smiling face then her lifeless body on the hospital bed. His Dad’s words replayed in his mind over and over, _“I know Boru, I can’t believe it either… Just let it out, son. I’m here, your Mom’s here it’s going to hurt and we’re going to struggle but we’re here. Together.”_ Tch, _together_. 

The house he lived in no longer felt like home. Nowadays only a mere shadow of what he used to call home lingered in that house. His mother still made dinner, his father still came home to eat late as always. But even they were only shadows, hollow, small slivers of the people they used to be. There was so much missing. The place he called home wasn't that house, not anymore, not without her sweet laughter and a bright smile. He could barely stand being there anymore, it felt too sad… His parents did their best and from the outside, their family looked pretty normal, pretty ok but it wasn’t. They all knew it but no one knew how to change it.

It was the middle of the night but he couldn’t sleep. He’d been on a mission with his team for the last two days, went home cleaned up, and ate with his parents then waited until his parents were asleep and left. Throwing another punch at the post in front of him his muscles screamed at him but he refused to stop, his body desperately needed rest but his mind wouldn’t rest. His muscles strained to push all his energy into another punch he felt his knees give out as the darkness crept over his vision,

_“Nii-san! Come on, dinner's ready!” Quickening his pace he headed towards home. His team just finished their latest mission and like always there was Hima, always quick to greet him with her big sunny smile._

Shaking his head he sat up, time for him to head back… If he wasn’t there in the morning his parents would probably panic, the last thing he wanted was to make things even worse. Even though things changed, they changed they were still his parents. He still loved them and they’ve been through enough. Gathering his things he started the dreaded walk.

Pushing the gate open he looked up at the door, oh how he wished she was there. Shaking his head at himself he turned using his chakra to take himself to the roof, landing silently he climbed through his window. Setting his things down on his desk he let his muscles relax dropping down on his bed.

* * *

Himawari POV

She followed him every night, sitting perched in a tree she watched as he threw punch after punch at the wooden pole under the soft glow of the moon, her heart aching for her older brother. 

_He’s pushing too hard, he’s going too far past his limits…_ It was breaking her heart, watching her big brother struggle so much. This wasn't how it was supposed to be. Looking through the window, her eyes fell on the dark hallway, what if...

* * *

Boruto POV

Looking up at his ceiling he sighed, maybe just for tonight he’d let the memories come back. It wasn’t that they were all bad memories, it just. It always ended with the same one.

_“It’s going to be ok. I promise. I may not be here with you physically but you know what? I’ll always be with you. Watching. I want you to remember even if I’m not here, it’s ok to be sad. To cry, to be angry. If you want to cry, cry. If you're angry go make use of my punching bag. If you need a hug go to Mama or Papa or anyone you feel comfortable with. You know there's a lot of people who will always be there for you. It’s going to be ok. I'm not gonna lie to you, it’ll probably hurt for a long time but I want you to keep moving. Work hard in school, become the strongest ninja and just live a good, long, healthy life.” Lifting her hand to tilt his head she looked him in the eye, “You can do that for me can’t you?”_

He was trying his best, he really was. He cried, he’d cried so much. He'd been angry, he was so angry in the beginning. _Why?_ Why his innocent little sister, she deserves the world but instead she was taken from this one too early. He spent days and nights with his parents as they all grieved. Then once a week had passed he started going out with his team again, he wanted to fulfill his promise to her but it was so hard… Each day felt like a chore and each smile felt like it took everything he had. His heart aching he turned toward the window, _Hima would have loved the moon tonight and always did love star gazing._

Dragging himself off the bed he let his feet move on their own, his heart leading the way, his head cloudy. Pulling his door open he went down the hall, opening the door in front of him he paused. This was her room… 

The walls were bright yellow, even with only the soft glow of the moon flooding the room from the far left the room still looked cheerful. The pink cover folded neatly on the bed in front of him, books lined up neatly on the shelf on the far right wall. Walking further into the room he felt the tears well up in his eyes again, _Hima was always the neat one…_

His heart ached for her, he missed her so much! Walking up to the desk he ran a finger over the edge of the shelf, it had collected dust. None of them had the heart to enter the room, let alone clean out the room so everything had remained as it was. There were dozens of stuffed animals staring back at him, _oh how she loved those stuffed animals._ Looking down to the desktop a white envelope caught his eye, the moonlight streaming in from the window behind him illuminated the envelope making the black letters on the front stand out.

Boruto-Nii. Hands shaking he reached for the letter, she knew…  
  
  


Dear Nii-san,

I hope you’re doing well. I know that you probably miss me but remember our promise? Remember to smile :) I love you! None of this was ever anyone’s fault, sometimes life just doesn’t go how we want and we have to go with it so please Nii-san doesn’t feel guilty. I wanted to say one more thing, thank you, Boru. Thank you for being the best big brother I could have ever asked for! You always made time for me and protected me, you made me feel loved, you made the fifteen years I did have so much fun, I could have asked for more.

So please Nii-san, let the grief go. Be free, look back on our time together with a smile, and do all the things I never had the time for. Achieve all YOUR dreams, live a life full of happiness, and never give up because that’s the Uzumaki way! Remember, I’ll always be with you. No matter what path you take, no matter how long, no matter where you end up, I promise. So be free it’s ok!

With love always,

Hima

  
  


She always knew, somehow she just did and she was always there to comfort him, even in death… Shaking his head he let everything go. The tears poured down his face again, his heart ached but he let it hurt, let it pass. She wanted him to be happy and as long as she was watching over him it would be ok…


	7. I'm Right Here, Always

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: This is merely written for the enjoyment of the author and readers and is in no way associated with the creators or producers of Naruto, no copyright infringement is intended.

Third Person POV

The early morning sunlight flooded the nearly empty field like liquid gold revealing the many names lying upon the headstones of the fallen shinobi of the village. Three figures could be seen slowly making their way through the field, one was a petite woman with long dark hair that swayed slightly as she walked, the next was a younger man his bright yellow hair shining as the sun bounced off it, and the last was a taller man with a bright orange jacket and the same bright yellow hair. Taking a turn all three fanned out in front of one headstone.

_Himawari Uzumaki._

* * *

Naruto POV

Taking a deep breath he looked down, _his daughter is laying here._ His sweet little Hima. Shifting his eyes he looked to his left, his family stood in silence but he knew they all had something to say. Taking a breath he broke the silence,

“Hi Baby girl, I hope you’re doing good.” Kneeling, he tried to hide it but he felt his knees quake, “I miss you, so so so much.” _This was so much harder than he thought it would be…_ “Papa’s sorry he hasn’t come earlier, he…” Why hadn’t he come earlier? It had been five and a half months since they had buried her but it just hurts so much. It hurt to wake up and come back to reality, to think of her every day coming to visit just made it that much more… real. Running his fingers over her name he smiled.

“He just wasn’t ready to say goodbye. But it never really was goodbye, was it baby.”

No it wasn’t goodbye, he would see her again one day but for now, he would keep going, he would be the best father, husband, and Hokage he could be and he’d make everyday count because that’s what she wanted, she wanted to be able to leave her family knowing that they’d be ok. That they’d live happy fulfilling lives. For Hima.

* * *

Hinata POV

Watching her husband kneel in front of their daughter’s grave she felt the familiar sting of tears in the back of her eyes. Her hands shook as she bent down beside her husband and reached out to replace the now-dead flowers with a new set of bright yellow sunflowers. _Sunflowers always did represent Himawari the best._ Her bright, cheerful, sunny little girl. Always taking care of everyone around her, both in life and in death… Standing back up she looked toward the sunrise, a warm feeling of peace flooded her heart. Their daughter would always be with them, maybe not in body but in spirit and in their hearts and their memories.

* * *

Boruto POV

Standing a few steps back he watched as his father wiped down the headstone and his mother replaced the flowers. 

_“So please Nii-san, let the grief go.”_

How was he supposed to let the grief go? He tried his best, he really did, he wanted so badly to fulfill his promise to her completely but the grief and the heartache were too heavy. How else was he supposed to keep the grief at bay in the long hours of the night? How was he supposed to share his own grief with his parents if they were already broken up by their own? He tried so hard but it just wasn’t working, especially standing there before her grave his heart ached. He missed his little sister more than anything, it wasn’t fair she never deserved this! Looking up to the left he tried to blink back his tears but instead, he felt his heart stop.

There, surrounded by the golden glow of the sunrise pail, almost transparent like a ghost. Standing beside him was a teenage girl. She had the long dark hair of his mother, with all the messiness of his father, _Himawari? But it couldn’t be…_ Her face was cast downward. She was watching them, he knew he should have been concerned but something told him to wait. Watching as her eyes drifted toward his, big baby blue eyes. _Just like his father’s, like his own. It was Himawari! It had to be._

* * *

Himawari POV

It was the second-ever time she had been to the graveyard since her death. It was just too strange to see her own headstone sitting there. She was fully aware she was dead but seeing a reminder, a physical representation that no matter what she did to everyone else she was really gone. It was hard to see her family mourn.

 _“Papa’s sorry he hasn’t come earlier, he… He wasn’t ready to say goodbye.”_ There were a lot of times since she had woken up that fateful morning she had wished she was able to comfort her family and friends. To be able to reach out and hold them, talk to them, comfort them. A lot of times her heart broke at the scene she had to watch and was unable to do anything about but this one. She had never felt so far yet been so close to her family. 

Watching as Mama placed the sunflowers down with shaky hands her heart broke more. It just wasn’t fair,

but then she noticed it. That small smile that graced her Mama’s lips, it was small and sad but it was there. Then Papa turned his head and she saw his eyes, _it was back!_ The smallest glimmer of hope, of life, and of peace.

 _It couldn’t hurt to get a little closer…_ It's not like they can see or sense me anyways. It wasn’t much but looking at them now her heart felt a little lighter, her parents were healing now. They were going to be ok.

Nii-san on the other hand… Nii-san, she was unsure of, her heart broke and her arms ached to hold him last night as she distantly watched as he pushed himself to the brink, then went into her room and cried last night. _Nii-san never used to cry. Not until she left and his heart broke along the way._

He was still distant from their parents, even now he was standing back behind watching with tired, sad eyes and listening as Papa spoke and Mama placed the flowers down. His shoulders were slumped and his hands in his pockets and as she got closer she could practically see the thoughts swirling in his brain, his emotions untamed like a hurricane. Then he looked up, his tired eyes went wide and his back went rigid… It doesn’t make sense, _he could see her!_ Looking down her heart stopped. She was alive again? Creamy smooth skin covered her hands and arms, her dark hair fell in her eyes. She was really back this time!

* * *

Boruto POV

He knew he probably should have been scared. She was after all a ghost. But he wasn’t, it was his little sister! His heart was screaming at him to move, to say something but his muscles were frozen. He didn’t dare blink, what if it was all a hallucination? This is what he’s wanted more than anything, well. Even if she's not quite here in the flesh she here in spirit, she’s still his little sister.

“Nii-san?” There it was. A whisper of a voice, he wasn’t hallucinating, “Boruto? Mama? Papa?” At the call of their names, his parents looked up. Just like him, they froze on the spot, more tears quickly gathering in their eyes.

“It’s me.” That did it. His Dad rose from his kneeling position, his hand outstretched reaching for his daughter but then pausing millimeters from her cheek. He could hardly believe it himself but he knew in his heart. He was sure of it. It was Himawari. Taking a step forward he stood nearly a foot from his sister’s ghost,

“Oh Hima, I’m so sorry Hima.” His eyes stung as the tears began to fall faster. “I need you Hima. I do I… I miss you so so so much, it hurts and I don’t know what to do!” He could feel his control slipping through his grasp as the seconds went by, all the words he had locked away came spilling out of his mouth. “Please…”

“Oh, Nii-san,” reaching out he felt her place a hand on his cheek, it was warm and comforting. It’s really her! “It’s ok, I’m here. I promise I’ve always been and I always will be. No matter where you go, no matter what happens. I’ll never leave you,” 

He wanted to take comfort in her words he really did but the smallest voice in his head nagged. _That’s what she said last time, then it all came apart._

* * *

Himawari POV

She could feel her time draining. Her body was weakening, her body was fading again but that didn’t matter. Not now, not when she was finally able to hold her family again, to comfort them in person. She could see the turmoil in Boruto’s eyes. The storm he found inside, the heartbreak, the pain, the agony. She could see the conflict in his stiff posture, his trembling hands, and his raging eyes. He wanted to believe her but something was keeping him from it. 

Turning her gaze to her parent's teary eyes she smiled. Papa was the first to wrap his arms around her, pulling her sideways into his chest; his strong arms held her close comforting as always with Mama not far behind. She let herself sink into him for a moment, oh how she had missed this. The sweet scent of her Mama’s hair and the warm hug of her Papa. Looking up at them she smiled, they stayed like that for a few minutes but as she lifted her head her gaze went back to her brother… Then it hit her. That scared look, the trembling hands, the steady stream of tears flowing down his face, it was just like before. Pulling away from her parents she looked back at them, they knew. Of course, they did. Mama’s eyes drifted behind her. They had witnessed Boruto’s suffering nearly just as much as she had. He had never been much good at hiding his emotions from their parents…

Taking him in her arms she buried her face in his shoulder, her lips right beside his ear. 

“You know how? I’ll always be with you because I’m in your memories. In your heart. You keep me alive Nii-san.” She felt it, all he had been holding was gone. The dam was broken, his own face coming down to hide in her shoulder. 

He cried and cried but eventually, the tears slowed. Her time was running out. Pulling away she held his face in her hands and she watched as for the first time in months. He smiled, with all of Mama’s sadness and Papa’s hope. Pulling him up she stood, smiling as reaching for their parents once more and pulled them all together. _Just one last time._

“Thank you, guys. I love you and remember I’ll always be with you.” Her words getting quieter as her body faded, eventually coming to nothing more than a slight whisper.

* * *

Third Person POV

The sun had now risen over the trees, the beginning of a new day. Three figures could be seen making their way out of the cemetery, a tall man with sunny blond hair was sporting a large grin despite the dried tear streaks on his face. He was holding the hand of a smaller woman, her red-rimmed eyes now shining with new life now gazed back to a young man. His bright blue eyes glassy as he smiled. A smile filled with hope and reassurance.

The now freshly placed sunflowers swayed slightly as the breeze flew by. At this the young man stopped, looking back at the headstone framed by the flowers then up at the sky he took a deep breath.

_“Remember I’ll always be with you.”_

“You ok sweetheart?” The weight of a small hand on his shoulder pulled him out of his thoughts, look into the warm lavender eyes of his mother,

“Yeah, I’m good Mom. Thanks!” And for the first time in a long time, he felt like smiling. It was going to be ok.

* * *

Boruto POV

 _Ten years since her death…_ Looking out at the village he sighed. Ten years since Hima’s death, everyday part of him ached for his little sister but today always was just that bit more. Grabbing his things he started making his way into town, every year he went by the Yamanaka's flower shop and got eight sunflowers. A tradition he had only added to as the years passed, it had started with Hima and Uncle Neji. Every week she would visit his grave and every week she would bring sunflowers so when she passed Mom had started taking sunflowers. Every year on the anniversary of Hima’s passing she would take sunflowers for Uncle Neji, Hima, and her own parents. Then one year his Dad started adding to the tradition, adding two more sunflowers for his own parents. Then they passed… That had been the hardest for Boruto, he missed them most on this day. They had provided the much-needed comfort, they had always helped each other through this day. 

Stepping through the door he made his way over to the wall where the sunflowers were on display. Picking out eight of the bright yellow flowers he made his way to the counter. Steps faltering, he shook his head. Just for a moment he froze, the brown eyes staring back at him weren’t brown at all; they were bright blue just like his own. His heart ached, for that split second, it had been Hima standing behind that counter smiling as she arranged a bouquet of flowers in front of her.

 _Inojin had always been quite taken with her and her with him…_ Paying for the flowers he thanked the young girl working behind the counter. 

_So Inojin did hire someone after all. Makes sense between his shinobi duties and all he couldn’t keep doing it all himself._ Stepping back out into the busy streets of Kohona he started heading toward the cemetery, the market was buzzing today. The sun high in the sky, the mothers out shopping while their children played around their feet, running around passing person after person. Then there were the teenagers, many walking together leisurely talking and joking around. _Just like his team did way back when…_

_“Saradaaaaaaa,” turning his sights to the girl in front of him he frowned, that was mean! He didn’t even do anything for goodness sake! “Why’d you hit me?!” Uh, oh…_

_“WHAT DO YOU MEAN WHY?!” Her fist clenched tighter, he was so screwed now. “You weren’t listening no matter what I did that is why!” Holding his breath he froze, maybe. His heart lifted as he watched her take a deep breath. In and out. Few, he was in the clear this time…_

“Haru! Watch where you’re going, you just ran right into him!” _Musta, ran into him._ “I’m so sorry sir! He can be kind of oblivious sometimes.” 

Turning his gaze his breath hitched for the second time that day, the girl standing before him… Round baby blue eyes, long dark hair, and a round face with soft features. She looked just like Hima! Forcing himself to look away he looked down at the boy,

“It’s quite alright!” That smile, “Just try and be more careful, yeah.” Bidding the children goodbye he watched as the girl was clearly scolding the boy as they walked away. The girl may have been scolding the boy but the look on her face told him she was anything but angry, the soft gentle smile fitted her lips as she spoke, shaking her head in mock disappointment. All just like Hima used to do to me… It was just like she promised him. 

_I’ll always be with you. No matter what path you take, no matter how long, no matter where you end up, I promise._

He was never alone, they would always be there, his mother and father, his grandparents, and his sister. All the people he had lost would always be in his heart and in his memory.


End file.
